How Do You Feel About the Legendary Sixty-Nine
by TheOneNicoCaredForMostPercy
Summary: Leo and Nico have some fun time in the control room of the Argo II. Frank walks in on them, Percy spits blue soda, Hazel's hands flutter,and Annabeth throws spoons.


_**Leo**_

Leo looks up in surprise when he hears a knock on the control room door just before dinner, he frowns and calls,

"Come in," expecting it to be Annabeth wanting to go over something about the ships weaponry or Jason coming around to talk about the last mythical fight they had had.

So it was a shock when he looked up and saw his on the down low boyfriend Nico, and even more surprise when he saw how embarrassed and nervous he looked, excitement building up in his warm brown eyes.

"Hi," he greets.

Nico bites his lip, and that's also weird, he's never seen his boyfriend looked so flushed so nervous, so much like his actual teenage boy age. He takes his goggles off and puts down the parts and screwdriver he had been tinkering with.

"I've been thinking about something." Nico says, and that's more like him, no beating around the push, getting right to the point.

"What's that babe?" Leo asks, backing up in his monstrous red leather swirly chair that's big enough for like three people Jason's size.

"I wanted to uh…thank you for what we-…I mean what you did this morning." Nico said, flushing a light shade of red.

It takes a moment to realize what Nico's talking about but when he does he grins.

"Already told you it was my pleasure."

Nico is young, not exactly ready for going the whole nine yards, though he's getting closer and closer every time they fooled around. This morning he had given Nico a pretty spectacular rim job, something the younger had an enormous kink for.

"Well…it made me think about something…I've wanted to do for a while."

Leo frowns, Nico's not ready for sex, and he knows that, the Italian reminded him of that just that morning, so he couldn't imagine what he was getting at.

Until Nico suddenly drops to his knees in the middle of Leo's spread legs, stripping Leo's suspenders off of his shoulders and un-tucking his shirt before unbuttoning it, then nervously taking of his tool belt to get to the leather one underneath.

"Oh my gods," Leo breathes, just as Nico yanks down his zipper and unties the button with a under earthy speed to his brown pinstripe pants.

Nico's never given him a blow job before, hand jobs yes, but it was usually him that liked to get his mouth dirty, he never thought about it much because Nico could have been made god of hand jobs but he's always wondered…

Nico moans when his dick comes into view and he wraps his hands around it, gently taking it out of his pants before making those artistic little jerking movement to get him all the way hard. Leo groaned, hooking his legs on either side of the chair on the armrest. Nico peeled off his aviator jacket and rolled up his black sleeves, telling Leo he meant business. Well that was fine, as long as-

Holy mother of Hephaestus.

Leo's jaw went slack, his eyes fluttering closed as he let out the filthiest moan Nico had ever heard, Nico looked up at his boyfriend threw lidded brown eyes, red lips stretched around the large member, cheeks flushed, a moan in his throat.

Leo grabbed Nico's black hair and forced two more inches down his throat, Nico gagged grabbing Leo's thigh to steady himself. Leo snapped his teeth on his lower lip, trying to stop himself from screaming as Nico started rapidly going open and down on his member, moaning around the heated flesh like it was something delicious.

"Ya like that?" Leo found himself purring down at his boyfriend who had his balls cupped in his hands, squeezing gently, making his head spin.

Nico let out a giggle sending vibrations up and down his shaft making him cry out loudly, digging his nails into Nico's scalp.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,fuck," he chanted under his breath.

Nico smirked and took his mouth off, hand wrapping around his base as he slowly brought his tongue down on the head, staring up in Leo's eyes as he slowly licked the slit, precum running over his tongue, Nico licked his swollen mouth, Leo's cum sticking to his bottom lip and sliding down his chin.

"Fuck, Nikki," he groaned low in his throat. "Suck it, come on,"

Nico laughed and took him in his mouth as far as he could, letting out a moan as it hit the back of his throat making him gag and choke, saliva coating Leo's dick as he coughed gently in distress.

"Shh, take it slow baby," Leo prompted, petting Nico's hair lovingly, eyes falling shit with a moan when Nico whimpered half way up his shaft.

Leo bit and nipped at his lips as he watched Nico take him down another inch, his boyfriend had a sensitive gag reflex apparently, but that made it that much hotter when he forced himself to take a little bit more of him every time he slid his mouth up on him.

"Take off your pants, baby." Leo said suddenly, taking Nico's mouth off of him.

"Leo I'm not-"

"I know I know I just wanna try something, don't you trust me?" Leo asked, cupping his face.

Nico nodded without hesitation and got up, slipping his pants and briefs off and stepping out of them, Leo leaned back in his chair so far he was almost completely vertical.

"C'mere." Leo muttered.

Nico went to climb on his lap but Leo shook his head,

"No, on my chest, back facing me." Leo whispered.

Nico did as told, looking confused, that was until Leo yanked him so he was flat on his stomach, mouth squished into Leo's abdomen, his opening just a few inches from Leo's face, his knees hooked over Leo's shoulder comfortably. He gasped, whining when he felt Leo's hot breath over his hole.

"Is it still a 69 if I don't suck your dick?" Leo muttered, before licking him roughly.

Nico keened, mouth falling open.

"Suck me baby." Leo muttered against his puckered opening before shoving his tongue in roughly. Nico cried out, catching his breath before he took Leo's tip into his mouth, holding himself up by putting his weight on Leo's thighs.

Nico barely could concentrate on sucking Leo off when his tongue was making these swish moments inside of him, tapping against sensitive areas and hitting his prostate with the tip of his tongue when he forced it all the way in and straightened it out, he took his tongue out and licked his opening until it was gaping and twitching, begging for more, needing more, Leo would chuckle and slam his tongue in and Nico would scream half way down Leo's dick, tears slipping down his cheeks as he rutted back on him, loudly demanding more even though his words were muffled with his hardness.

Leo grabbed both cheeks and forced them apart, slamming his tongue in roughly, Nico's head spanned and he lost his grip on Leo's thighs, slipping down and forcing Leo in all the way to the base, he gagged, bile raising in his throat, he tried to move but Leo grabbed the back of his head, moaning his name loudly.

"MMMMM!" He protested.

"Take it baby, take it." Leo pleated, hands pushing his head lightly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmm

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm"

"mmmmmmmm"

"mmmm"

"mm"

Nico closed his eyes and started sucking happily on Leo's member, an actual smile on his features, well as much of a smile as you could get with a dick down your throat, he moaned as Leo's pre cum burst across his tongue, mixing with his saliva to make his movements faster and easier, that and his spit falling out of his mouth and running down the Mexicans sack, making Leo moan against Nico's pucker.

"OH MY GOD!"

Nico looked up with a gasp, looking up just in time to see the door slam shut.

"Fuck," Leo muttered.

_**Frank **_

Frank went into the dining hall, screaming bloody murder as he cupped his eyes, slamming into the table and bending over it, screaming for mercy.

"Franks, whats wrong?" Hazel asked, abandoning her shrimp gumbo, reaching for him.

"MY EYES! THE THINGS I HAVE SEEN I CAN NEVER UNSEE!" Frank wailed.

"What is it, dude?" Jason asked, amused.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Frank said, falling into his seat.

"And what did you see exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"IT IS UNSPEAKABLE! IT CAN NEVER BE MENTIONED, ITS SO EVIL, SO UNFAIR! WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME! WHY!" Frank demanded of Hazel, he grabbed a goblet of water and threw it into his own face, rubbing it into his eyes.

"What did you see?" Percy asked, putting down his pizza for once in his life.

"Leo- Nico, no I can't, it's too horrible!" Frank said, looked scarred.

"Come on tell us!" Jason begged.

"I CANNOT! I CAN NOT GIVE YOU THE BURDAN THAT I NOW HOLD!" Frank said passionately, staring over into the distance dramatically.

"Frank," Piper called in her charmspeak voice, Frank slowly lowered his hands, looking at her as his face turned blank.

"Yes?"

"What did you see?" she said sweetly.

Frank took a deep breath. "I cant."

"Frank." She said, putting more pressure into her words. "Please."

"I saw Valdez giving Nico a rim job while Nico sucked him off."

Percy spit out his blue soda all over the table, Annabeth and Hazel's mouths fell open, Jason's sandwich slipped out of his hands and fell onto the floor. Piper just looked amused.

"Frank dude, Frank," Leo suddenly appeared in the doorway. Suspenders hanging at his sides, pants half done up, three of his shirt buttons in the wrong wholes, hair all over the place, lips bright red.

"Oh my gods, leave me alone!" Frank said, putting his head in his hands. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Well you see man, it wasn't what you thought it was." Leo said, casually unbuttoning his shirt and redoing it up properly.

"YOUR DICK WAS COMPLETELY DOWN DI ANGELO'S THROAT!"

Percy spat out even more soda, hitting Jason right in the face.

"HOLY POSIEDON!"

"Not the whole thing."

"The entire goddamn thing, he was fucking choking to death. And your tongue-_**your tongue-"**_ Frank slammed his head against the table. "Your tongue was half way up his ass!"

"Excuse me, Zhang it appears your mathematical skills are severed because my tongue was all the way up there, wanna know what a prostate tastes like?"

Hazel's hands were going a mile a minute in front of her face, her cheeks bright red, looking near passing out.

"Like chicken?" Percy guessed, Annabeth looked at Percy like oh-my-gods-how-the-hell-did-I-end-up-with-this-idiot.

Jason made a disgusted face. "Please don't answer that question."

Leo just grins. "So me and di Angelo are hitting it up, any objections?"

"You're sleeping with my brother," Hazel says, sounding mortified.

"What? Dude, no, Nico's a virgin, and we want to keep it that way. He's like, not ready and I'm totally cool with that."

"Good, because if you ever weren't cool with that you'll answer to me," Percy said, for the first time sounding serious, protectiveness shining in his sea green eyes.

Leo gulped loudly, because the sea prince was actually horrifying when he wanted to be.

"Leo!"

Nico appears in the door way, clothes rumbled, spittle and gods know what else on his chin, hair all over the place.

"Hey baby." Leo says, he leans forward and licks the liquids right off of Nico's chin, smacking his lips.

"Mmm," he hums. "Tangy."

"I think I'm gonna puke," Frank says calmly into his own bowl of gumbo.

"dude was that your cum?" Jason demands.

Leo shrugged.

"Well kittens if were all sorted out me and Nico have business to attend too, I didn't cum and I don't like the fell of blue balls so," he grabs Nico's hand and hauls the bright red boy out of the room.

"That was kind of hot." Piper finally says.

Annabeth threw her spoon at her.

**So yeah…..first Percy Jackson related kinda sorta smut, the ending was a little crack-ish but I love it when the seven and nico act stupid so…yeah.**

**Check out my other stuff?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Sarah**


End file.
